In the field of downhole petroleum and natural gas exploration, fluid property measurement is an important tool to surveyors to understand the economic viability of a subterranean formation. Among the fluid properties of interest is viscosity. However, the downhole environments in which such fluid properties are determined may cause problems for the tools used to collect data. For example, the heat, pressure, shock, and vibration present in the downhole environment may cause deterioration of the tools and/or loss of measurement accuracy.